SNES
"Now you're playing with power. Super power." A favorite of retro-gamers, many consider it to be the best system of all time due to it being the strongest 16-bit console (other than the Neo Geo but only the super rich kids had that) and a lot of companies really pushed it to its limits! The library really backs it up there, and it has something for everybody, especially in the RPG category. SNES is recommended over SFC because it's just easier to mod, though the SFC looks better and you could just buy a converter. For portable SNES gaming, the [https://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss_2?url=search-alias%3Dvideogames&field-keywords=new+3ds New'''3DS](XL) is your best bet for SNES gaming via Virtual Console, and if you have it modded, you can inject other SNES games or romhacked versions as well, though you cannot play SuperFX games on it. 3DS Compatibility list. But if you don't want to do that, or if you don't have a n3DS and just want to play from retail cartridges, then check out the SupaBoy S or the RetroDuo Portable, though be aware that the build quality for both are kinda shoddy and have crappy sound quality. For flashcarts, the absolute best recommendation, albeit very pricey, is the SD2SNES, without question. The firmware is consistently updated on the occasion and has the largest ROM support of any SNES flashcarts. A secondary recommendation is the Super Everdrive v2, which is more cheaper and less ROM support, but is feasible if you're not looking to play games that utilize chips other than DSP-1 to -4 and/or you can't fork over 200-some dollars. Then there is the Retro-Bit Super UFO Pro 8, but it has less compatibility than the Everdrive and is also harder to manage files and saves. The upside of it is that it can backup your games' ROMs and save data, and can play other SuperFX games, but only if you have a retail copy. Video. '''Don't ever get the SNES Powerpak by retroUSB, as it has less compatibility than the Super Everdrive and is more pricier whenever it is available. Needless to say, don't expect any of them to have 100% compatibility, so that means no Star Fox or Kirby Super Star for you. Romhacks and translations can be found at romhacking.net under the relevant sections. Although you might luck out and find a pre-patched translated Rom image along with the original versions if you don't know how to correctly patch a rom. In June 26th of 2017, Nintendo announced the Super NES Classic, which contains 20 SNES classics and the final build of Star Fox 2! But good luck trying to get your hands on it. If the NES Classic is of any indicator, this one will likely be sold out within the first day and be sold by scalpers for a much higher price. Thanks Nintendo. The list Includes games released in North America and Europe. Japanese-only games go on the Super Famicom page. The Satellaview add-on also has its own page. Recommendation Copypasta File:Snesfinal.jpg File:1240394966044.png Category:Fourth Generation Category:Nintendo